Cheer Up
by Writer's Lullaby
Summary: While Natsume was bored, he received a text from Ruka claiming Mikan was in a bad mood, so he decided to cheer her up with his own convincing way. Will his method work?


This is my first published story in this acc. I won't say be nice to me, since I know how it feels to get _weird_ reviews but I would appreciate it if you people refrain from doing so. I _do realize, Natsume is a little bit out of character, so do refrain from mentioning it in the review_ too. I welcome _honest criticism_ and _any mention of mistake is highly appreciated_. :) This story is _neither proofread nor beta-d_. _No copyright intended_ in the mention of a few things. And I _do not own Gakuen Alice_. **Words approx. ; 1000**

**#writer`s_l^lla8y#**

While Natsume was bored, he received a text from Ruka claiming Mikan was in a bad mood, so he decided to cheer her up with his own convincing way. Will his method work?

* * *

**Cheer Up by Writer's Lullaby**

It was late at night and Natsume was bored. Usually, at times like this he would mostly already in bed or reading manga. But somehow, tonight he found his self just lying on his bed and staring into the ceiling of his room. His eyes were fixed on the abstract designs on the ceiling which were in black, red and orange colours.

_Orange,_ his thoughts drove off to a certain someone that reminded him of the tangerine's colour, orange. _Of all names, why Mikan?_ Thinking it was amusing he smirked a little bit. Suddenly, he heard something buzzing. He turned to where the source of the noise belonged. It was his smart phone; buzzing to alert he just received a text message.

Lazily, he picked the cell which was located at the table beside his queen-sized bed and looked at it. _Ruka?_

_**-You have received a text message from Ruka-**_

He quickly touched the show button and read the contents of Ruka's message.

_**-Hey, Natsume. Did you see Mikan today? Hotaru said that she was kinda gloomy.-**_** [from Ruka]**

_Polka was gloomy?_ He had to admit that when Ruka told him that and without thinking, he typed a sentence. "Why. Was. She. Gloomy?" he mouthed but then his pride came and told him, _'What are you thinking? Are you giving me away?'_ He immediately erased the reply. Then, he thought of an idea.

_**-Tsk. Good for her that she is finally quiet.-**_** [sent to Ruka]**

_**-Oit, Polka.-**_** [sent to Polka]**

Right after he sent Ruka a message, he sent Mikan another message, since he could not help but to be worried. He took the time and wore the earphone into his ears, just so he could hear his iPod. He enjoyed the company of the songs until he received a text message. When he was just about to read the first one, another one came buzzing his phone. _This is interesting_.

_**-You have received two text messages from Ruka and Polka-**_

He read both the messages in an instant.

_**-You shouldn't say that Natsume. **_**o_o**_** Why don't you go and comfort her?**_** :)- [from Ruka]**

_**-What do you want, Natsume? **_**-_- **_**I don't have time to talk with you right now.-**_** [from Polka]**

Natsume's eyebrow quirked a little bit reading Mikan's reply. _So, she's still in bad mood?_ He immediately thought of a way he could annoy Mikan. In other words, cheering up Mikan from her bad mood_._ He turned his head slightly down, trying to figure out what to reply to both Ruka and Mikan.

Then, he thought of something.

_**-Why should I? It's none of my business.-**_** [sent to Ruka]**

_**-Hn, guess someone is busy with her boyfriend.- **_**[sent to Polka]**

Kurenai by X Japan blasted off in his ears. Setting his phone on his stomach, he closed his eyes to appreciate the song played on his iPod while he waited for replies.

After waiting not so long, he felt the buzz of his phone. As he was just about to check the first message, came another buzz of message.

_**-You have received two text messages from Ruka and Polka-**_

_**-Up to you then.- **_**[from Ruka]**

Natsume quirked a brow reading Ruka's text then decided to just reply a short _'Hn'_. Then, he checked Mikan's message.

_**-Shut up. I don't have any boyfriend.-**_** [from Polka]**

_Still not a great response_, he thought feeling unsatisfied with Mikan's response. He paused a moment trying to figure out what to reply.

_**-Whatever. So you're busy doing something perverted, huh?-**_** [sent to Polka]**

Natsume smirked at his brilliantness. He was certain that Mikan would be calling him within seconds.

His hunch was on spot as his phone blasted his caller ringtone, "Man In Mirror". He took off the earphones in his ears and immediately picked up the call and had to make sure the distance of his ear and the phone was far enough.

He could hear a furious Mikan Sakura howling.

"What the hell is wrong with you Hyuuga!? I didn't do anything to piss you off today!"

_That is one furious girl there._ He brought the phone to his ear, "Oh really now?" He smirked.

"Gah, you- What made you think I was doing something perverted when in fact it was you who was doing something perverted."

"Admit it you are. Why try to deny it by saying I was doing something perverted?"

"Of course I will deny it! I wasn't even doing something perverted!"

"Thought I heard something vibrating."

"For goodness's sake, it's a fan, Natsume. A fan," said Mikan groaning in frustration.

Natsume could not help but keep on smirking. "You really got worked up, are you PMS-ing, Polka?"

"What?!" Natsume heard a groan. "I am not, Natsume. Will you please keep your thoughts for yourself?"

"Can't help it. A furious girl for no reason? That's PMS-ing." His hand reached out to the manga on the bedside table, and then he flipped open pages by pages.

"I repeat, I am not PMS-ing."

"Yeah, right," said Natsume with obvious sarcasm.

"You really are the most frustra–"

Before Mikan could finish her words, Natsume cut her and said, "Cheer up, Idiot." After that, he ended the call while smirking. Then, he decided to send a text to Mikan.

* * *

Mikan stared at her iPhone feeling flabbergasted. Her call with Natsume just now was so irritating yet sweet. She could not believe it but had to; Natsume had actually irritated her to cheer her up. Slowly, she bit her lower lip trying to keep in her smile.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed.

_**-You have received a text message from Baka Natsume-**_

_**-Cheer up, Idiot. Or else, I'll flame your hair tomorrow for making Ruka lecture me the whole night.-**_**[from Baka Natsume]**

In the end, Mikan gave in to temptation. She smiled reading Natsume's text. She immediately typed a reply.

_**-Idiot. Is that how you cheer up someone in a bad mood? (P.s. – Thanks. :3)-**_** [sent to Baka Natsume]**

* * *

**#writer`s_l^lla8y#**

**Created ;** Dec 8, 2011.

**Finished ;** 10.06 pm, Feb 17 2013.

**Updated ;** 8.36 pm, Feb 21 2013. (Credits to **His Lopsided Grin**, for mentioning the mistakes.)

Reviews, anyone?


End file.
